


The Hollow Men

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been pretending not to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hollow Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [TW100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) Challenge #244. Reverse Fandom Challenge-Beauty and the Beast. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Watching the time vortex taking “John Hart” away from him, Jack was hard-pressed to keep up the façade of indifference.

They’d been partners, lovers, and eventually enemies, but John understood him in a way no one who hadn’t shared the life of a Time Agent possibly could. He knew what the Agency took and what it left behind.

The temptation to leave with John had been stronger than Jack wanted to admit. Now he was stuck on Earth, his greatest loves lost to time, space or circumstance. He’d have to settle for what Torchwood offered.

For the time being, anyway.


End file.
